


Indomitable

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Solas POV





	Indomitable

Three days. Three days she had lain, unconscious. The Apothecary hadn’t a clue when it came to healing, so Solas had taken over. He had bathed and cleansed her wounds, carefully tended to the magic of the Mark. Listened as the mortals proclaimed her the Herald of Andraste, a fool’s notion.

He had snuck into her Fade dreams, studied er as she carefully pieced together things in her dreams, to try and understand what had happened to her. He hovered, feeling a sense of guilt as he watched before departing, not wishing to intrude without permission.

When she awoke, the flurry of gossip that surrounded her. Her Clan’s First, barely twenty years old, her Clan, Lavellan had worked closely with humans, she was a gifted linguist and well liked wherever she went. A bright and curious mind, he found her perplexing.

He was sitting and enjoying the cool breeze when she approached, a book in her hand, hair absently tied back as if she had been working and needed it out of her eyes.

“Solas? I had some questions I believe only you can answer.” He shifted to allow her to sit, breathing in her delicate aroma, parchment and apple blossoms with just a hint of snow.

“And what questions might those be, Herald?” He felt a brief quirk to his lips at the title, waiting for her reaction.

She winced a little, the briefest flash across her face. “Ellana, please. I disliked being called First, I dislike being called Herald even more so. I am not some noble or leader to lord over people and demand worship. I am me.”

Humble, gentle, not desiring of power even when given it. He felt himself smile truly at her.

“Ellana then. Apologises. What would you wish of me?”

Her lips pressed together in thought, “I wish to know more about you.”

“Do you now? May I ask why?” He schooled his face to stay expressionless and calm.

Her nose wrinkled as she playfully glared at him. “We work together, and while I know it was you that tended to me both times, I know precious little about you. As we are both apostates among a great many of Chantry people and Templars, it would be very wise for us to watch out for the other and ensure our continued freedom from the shemlen Circles. Such as they are these days at least.”

Clever girl, very clever. “Cassandra has been accommodating. Do you not trust the Seeker to see us both free of chains so long as the Breach is in the sky?”

“Her, yes. Those around her, possibly not. However, trust works both ways, and I fear you have me at a disadvantage so to speak.” He could swear there was a slight flush to her cheeks at that moment.

“Do I? And what is this advantage I appear to have over you?” Her fingers tapped a rhythm on the book, the flush growing deeper. Perhaps she had sensed him in the Fade then.

She cleared her throat, “Age, wisdom. Experience. I am certain there are things you know about me that I have not personally shared with you.”

“I highly doubt that. But, a question for a question?” She nodded in agreement. “Very well. There is not much to say, honestly. I grew up in a small village to the north and discovered my magic as a young man. What about you?”

“I am told I was born in the Free Marches, my parents gave me to my aunt, the Keeper of my Clan, when I was very young as my magic came upon us suddenly. She has taught me everything I know, though some things I have learned from my dreams.”

Dreams? She learned things in her dreams? Was it possible? Time was fluid in Unethera, she might have been the girl, or a close relation. Best to not dwell on it. “And what manner of dreams are these, Ellana?”

“Dreams I can shape, dreams of places long past, dreams of memories I should not have.” She was the girl from all those years ago. The bindings on her magics must be fading faster than he anticipated. “What do you know of Dreamers, Solas? Answer truthfully. I shall know if you lie.”

Her lips were a distraction, he forced himself to try to ignore. “A great deal. They were called Somniari once, long ago. A talent that is rare and fleeting. Most Dreamers lack a certain mental strength to resist the spirits in the Fade. I must admit a bit of surprise seeing another here.”

“Another?” Shock crossed her face for a moment. “Then you are?”

“I am. You must have an indomitable will to still be here with the skills you have. Choosing a path that leads towards a goal, your will and focus are but a few enjoyable side benefits of your journey.” She blushed through her freckles and vallaslin.

“My indomitable will?” A golden eyebrow arched, tugging the corner of her lips upwards, and he felt this urge to touch her cheek, to hold her in gentleness.

Instead, he deflected with a smirk, “Of course, you train your mind and will to resist all manner of things. Tis impressive. And as I have yet to see your will dominated, I suspect when it happens, it shall be most fascinating.”

“I see. And how would one try to dominate my will?” She gave him a coy look, the flush coloring her face.

He leaned forward and fixed her with a look, dropping his voice low. “By any means you would allow.”


End file.
